Urban Legend
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: Kumpulan drabble./"Setiap tempat itu memiliki banyak cerita yang tidak masuk akal,"/Clap! clap! clap!/Warning inside! Review please? :D
1. Chapter 1

**"Urban Legend"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre : Horror**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo (s), alur kecepetan, OOC, dll. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D **

* * *

**Satu untuk Semua **

Aomine Daiki adalah orang yang terkenal dengan sifat jahilnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang, kejahilannya sudah mencapai tingkat tinggi. Teman-temannya pun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan sifatnya yang satu itu. Dan salah satu kejahilannya adalah seperti ini…

Suatu sore sepulang latihan basket, Aomine dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke Maji Burger. Seperti biasa, ketika seorang pelanggan masuk melewati pintu, sang pramusaji akan bertanya,

"Selamat datang. Meja kosong untuk empat orang?"

Sepasang alis Aomine tarangkat. Ia menatap ketiga temannya yang terdiri dari Kise, Kuroko, dan Akashi, setelah itu kembali menatap si pramusaji dengan pandangan heran.

"Empat orang? Apa kau tidak lihat kalau kami ini lima orang?"

Dan saat itu Aomine susah payah menahan tawa ketika melihat raut wajah si pramusaji.

Sayangnya, kejahilannya itu tidak hanya berhenti sampai di sana. Aomine selalu melakukan lelucon seperti itu ketika mengunjungi sebuah café atau semacamnya. Sehingga banyak orang yang beranggapan kalau Aomine memiliki kemampuan bisa 'melihat' keadaan 'mereka'. Tidak sedikit dari mereka percaya akan hal seperti itu.

Namun, berkebalikan dengan pandangan orang-orang, Aomine selalu mendapat teguran dari teman-temannya untuk menghentikan lelucon seperti itu. Bahkan Akashi tidak bosan-bosannya memperingatkan. Dan bukan Aomine Daiki namanya jika nasehat teman-temannya itu hanya masuk lewat telinga kanan, lalu keluar lewat telinga kiri. Sehingga akhirnya teman-temannya pun merasa malas untuk makan bersama Aomine.

Suatu hari, Aomine datang seorang diri ke Maji Burger. Tanpa menunggu ucapan selamat datang dari seorang pramusaji, ia segera menduduki tempat duduk. Beberapa menit menunggu—yang sebelumnya sudah memesan satu buah burger—si pramusaji datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Aomine. Dan begitu pesanan itu tersimpan di mejanya, Aomine tertegun. Ia menatap makanannya, lalu beralih ke arah pramusaji yang sudah pergi.

Mengapa pramusaji itu menyimpan dua burger di atas mejanya?

_Ah, sepertinya ada yang berusaha mengerjaiku,_ pikir Aomine sambil terkekeh geli. Mungkin saja pramusaji itu mencoba balas dendam karena leluconnya selama ini. Dan tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Aomine hanya menyantap dua burger itu dengan lahap.

Namun, keanehan itu tidak berlangsung sebentar. Setiap Aomine mendatangi café atau Maji Burger, anehnya si pramusaji akan datang membawakan dua porsi makanan sekaligus. Pernah suatu kali Aomine menanyakan alasannya, namun si pramusaji malah balik bertanya,

_'Bukankah Anda sedang bersama seseorang?'_

Bagi Aomine, pembalasan dendam selama itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Keanehan Aomine tidak sampai di situ saja begitu teman-temannya selalu bertanya siapa seseorang yang selalu bersamanya ketika ke Maji Burger. Merasa tidak enak karena seperti termakan leluconnya sendiri, akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di rumahnya. Ia tidak pergi ke Maji Burger atau ke café.

Suatu hari Aomine merasa kebosanan. Setelah yakin kalau 'seseorang' itu tidak lagi bersamanya, Aomine memutuskan untuk datang seorang diri ke sebuah café yang lumayan sepi pengunjung. Ketika sampai, ia hanya memesan secangkir kopi kepada pramusaji.

Aomine sempat bernapas lega begitu si pramusaji menyimpan satu cangkir kopi di atas mejanya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pramusaji itu datang kembali lalu menyimpan satu cangkir kopi lagi di atas mejanya.

Dan lagi…

Lagi…

Lagi…

Lagi…

* * *

**Aku Juga Bisa**

"Kunci rapat semua pintu dan jendela, Tetsuya."

"_Hai, Ottousan._"

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas pelan setelah melepas kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang hendak berlibur di rumah sang Kakek. Awalnya Kuroko untuk berlibur bersama, namun entah mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk menjaga rumah bersama anjing kesayangannya, Nigou.

Mengingat pesan Ayahnya tadi, Kuroko mulai mengunci semua pintu yang ada di rumahnya, terutama pintu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan keadaan luar. Tidak lupa ia juga mengunci semua jendela yang ada. Namun, begitu mencapai loteng, Kuroko menemukan satu jendela yang sulit untuk dikunci. Atau lebih tepatnya jendela itu memang tidak bisa dikunci. Akhirnya pun Kuroko memutuskan untuk menutup saja jendela itu, toh yang penting pintu lotengnya terkunci bukan?

Ketika malam mulai larut, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali kamarnya dan pergi tidur. Kuroko memiliki suatu kebiasaan jika saat tidur sebelah tangannya akan terkulai di samping tempat tidur dengan Nigou yang akan menjilati setiap jemarinya. Dan seperti biasa, Kuroko langsung terlelap dengan Nigou yang sedang asik menjilati tangannya.

Pukul dua belas, tepat tengah malam.

_Clak…clak…clak—_

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya begitu sensor pendengarannya menangkap suara yang cukup mengganggu tidurnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi yang memang berada di kamar tidurnya. Di lain sisi, Kuroko masih bisa merasakan kalau Nigou masih menjilat tangannya. Aah…anjing tetap setia menemaninya. Berpikir kalau suara itu adalah keran _shower_ yang belum diputar dengan benar, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan kembali tidur.

Pukul satu, tepat dini hari.

_Clak…clak…clak—_

Kembali kedua iris _baby blue_ nya terbangun karena mendengar suara air yang menetes. Kuroko mengerang kesal, namun hal itu tidak lama begitu dirasakannya kalau Nigou yang berada di bawah kasur masih menjilati tangannya. Ah! Lupakan suara air itu! Lebih baik ia kembali tidur.

Pukul dua lebih tiga puluh menit.

_Clak…clak…clak—_

Kesal untuk yang ketiga kalinya terbangun karena suara itu, Kuroko bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang dipakainya tadi, turun dari tempat tidur, mengelap sebelah tangannya yang basah karena Nigou sudah menjilat tangannya, setelah itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kuroko harus hati-hati melangkah agar tidak terjatuh karena keadaan gelap di kamarnya.

Dan begitu sampai di pintu kamar mandi, sepasang alis Kuroko menyatu ketika hidungnya mencium bau yang aneh. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko membuka pintu itu, menimbulkan bunyi berderit kecil ketika bergeser.

_Clak…clak…clak…_

Bunyi itu lagi. Yang bisa Kuroko pastikan berasal dari keran _shower_. Penasaran, Kuroko mendekatinya, dan begitu pandangannya tertuju…

Saat itu juga kedua bola matanya membulat bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

_Clak…clak…clak…_

Bukan. Suara itu bukan berasal dari air _shower_. Suara itu juga bukan tetesan air. Tapi yang didengar dan dilihat oleh Kuroko saat ini adalah tetesan berwarna merah dengan bau tembaga yang keluar dari perpotongan leher Nigou yang sudah teragantung di keran _shower_. Tampak menggenaskan.

Lalu di dinding sampingnya, Kuroko mendapati sebuah pesan yang ditulis dengan warna merah segar. Bau tembaga. Juga pekat.

_"Aku pun bisa menjilat…" _

* * *

**Cepat Minum**

Lelah.

Kise Ryouta begitu lelah mendapati berbagai kertas dan buku yang tersimpan acak-acakan di atas mejanya. Oh! Ia tidak akan repot-repot mau membaca satu per satu setiap tulisan di buku itu jika tidak terpaksa karena sebentar lagi ujian di sekolahnya akan segara tiba. Ini menyebalkan!

Pegal di sekujur tubuhnya, Kise merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu mengangkat ke atas dan menariknya secara gravitasi. Ia menggeliat sesuka hatinya agar rasa pegalnya menghilang dan tubuhnya kembali rileks. Setelah mulai enak, ia mengambil napas dengan panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Sekilas ia melirik jam weker di samping tumpukan bukunya.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya Kise belajar sampai selarut itu. Bisa-bisa wajahnya dihiasi oleh lingkar mata di bawah kedua matanya ketika pemotretan tengah berlangsung. Atau mungkin tertidur saat pelajaran dan guru sedang menjelaskan.

_Tok tok tok! _

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat Kise terperanjat. Seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ryouta? Apa kau belum tidur? _Okaasan _baru saja membuatkan segelas susu untukmu. Kau bisa membuka pintunya?"

Kise tertegun. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku-buku di depannya. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuka pintu.

"Letakkan saja di depan pintu, aku masih sibuk." Sahut Kise tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu. Membuat suara ketukan berhenti.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_ simpan di depan pintu. Tapi kau harus meminumnya nanti,"

Suasana kembali hening.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara goresan pensil dengan kertas yang beradu. Raut wajah Kise begitu serius saat itu. Sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kursinya untuk membuka pintu. Tetap seperti itu sampai menit terus berjalan.

_ Tok tok tok!_

Suara ketukan lagi.

"Ryouta? Apa kau masih terbangun? Bisakah kau membuka pintunya? _Kaa-san_ sudah membuatkan cemilan untukmu. Ryouta? Kau ada di dalam?"

Diam. Kise sama sekali tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Tidak beranjak ataupun melangkahkan kaki. Rasanya tubuh Kise benar-benar terpaku. Entah mengapa keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ada yang salah…

_Tok tok tok tok tok!_

Suara ketukan semakin keras dan menoton.

"Ryouta! Buka pintunya! Biarkan _Kaa-san _ masuk!"

Kise tetap diam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok! _

"Ryouta!"

Demi Tuhan! Apapun itu, jantung Kise berdegup dengan kencang. Jangan! Jangan sampai ia membuka pintu itu. Bahkan sampai bunyi ketukan pintunya berubah menjadi lebih keras dan cepat.

_Tok tok tok tok!_

Kise sadar,

_Tok tok tok tok!_

Kalau malam ini ia tengah sendirian di rumahnya. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya.

* * *

**Sekali 'iya'. Dua kali 'tidak'**

"Akashi-kun, bukankah tidak sopan memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin dahulu dari pemiliknya?"

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya. Tapi saat ini kita benar-benar membutuhkannya,"

Saat ini, Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya tengah kebingungan mendapati keadaan mereka. Bayangkan saja, awalnya mereka sedang melakukan _camp_ di sebuah hutan yang merupakan bentuk latihan fisik olahraga basket, malah harus tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan. Tanpa memiliki kompas ataupun alat bantu untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Dan salahkan Akashi yang entah mengapa insting membaca keadaan sekitarnya menjadi salah. Sehingga ia dan Kuroko tidak tahu harus pulang ke mana.

Namun tanpa mereka duga, tanpa tahu berada di mana, Akashi dan Kuroko menemukan sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, begitu pula dindingnya tapi masih memiliki jendela. Jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, desain rumah itu terlihat seperti bergaya Eropa. Dalam keadaan pintu tidak terkunci namun tanpa ada seseorang pun di dalamnya.

"Lagipula, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Apa kau mau menginap di luar sana?" tanya Akashi sambil membuka rumah itu. Memang tidak sopan, tapi karena hari sudah mulai malam, Akashi memutuskan untuk 'meminjam' sebentar rumah itu untuk digunakan sebagai tempat istirahat.

"Baiklah," Kuroko tidak berani membantah, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika pemilik rumahnya menyangka kita seorang pencuri,"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi,"

Keadaan rumah itu memang berdebu dan sedikit kotor ketika Kuroko memasukinya. Hanya saja, barang-barang dan perlengkapan yang berada di rumah itu masih tertata dengan rapi. Kuroko berpikir kalau pemiliki rumahnya pergi dalam beberapa hari ini. Hanya saja lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

Malam semakin larut, dan keadaan bertambah gelap gulita ketika berada di dalam hutan. Malang bagi Akashi dan Kuroko karena di dalam rumah itu tidak terdapat listrik, dan mereka juga tidak bisa menemukan pencahayaan alternatif. Dalam rumah itu hanya terdapat satu kamar, yang akhirnya mau tidak mau Kuroko dan Akashi harus berbagi tempat. Dan setelah yakin tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, mereka berdua pun terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kriet…kriet…kriet…_

Kuroko terbangun.

Suara apa itu? Terdengar seperti kaki yang sedang melangkah. Apalagi lantai rumah itu terbuat dari kayu, sehingga membuat langkah seseorang terdengar lebih jelas. Dan menurut pendengaran Kuroko, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Akashi-kun…Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi yang tengah tertidur. Merasa terganggu, laki-laki itu mengerang kesal lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Mendapati wajah panik Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kau mendengar suara itu?"

Kening Akashi berkerut samar, "Suara apa?"

_Kriet…kriet…kriet…_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Akashi langsung bisa mendengarnya. Ia menatap Kuroko sejenak, lalu menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar seperti mengelilingi luar rumah yang mereka tempati.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang di luar sana," sahut Kuroko sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya. Penasaran, Akashi mengikuti pemuda berambut _baby blue _ itu yang berjalan ke arah pintu.

Langkah kaki itu masih terdengar.

"Apakah ada orang di luar sana?" Akashi mencoba bertanya lewat pintu yang masih tertutup.

Hening. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin orang itu bisu atau tuli?" sahut Kuroko mencoba berpikir positif. Akashi menatap Kuroko heran, lalu kembali menempelkan wajahnya ke daun pintu. Sebuah gagasan melintas dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah. Kau yang di luar sana, tepuk tanganmu satu kali jika menjawab 'iya', dan tepuk dua kali jika menjawab 'tidak'." Intruksi Akashi. Tidak memikirkan apakah orang di luar sana mengerti atau tidak. Sedangkan Kuroko, ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

"Apakah ada orang di luar sana?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi,

_Clap!—_

Satu kali tepukan. Berarti iya.

Akashi melirik Kuroko sekilas. Bagus! Ada orang di luar sana, itu berarti pertolongan untuk mereka sudah datang. Belum puas dengan jawaban tadi, Akashi kembali bertanya.

"Apakah kau seorang wanita?"

_Clap, clap!—_

Dua kali tepukan. Berarti bukan.

Memang apa yang dilakukan seorang wanita di tengah malam seperti ini?

"Apakah kau seorang lak-laki?"

_Clap, clap!—_

Bukan? Kalau bukan laki-laki dan wanita, orang itu berjenis kelamin apa?

Bingung mendapati keadaan, Akashi memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Apakah kau makhluk hidup?"

_Clap, clap!—_

Bukan juga?!

Kedua bola mata Akashi membulat. Terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya. Tidak mungkin! Lelucon apa ini?!

Mengalahkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdetak cepat, Akashi kembali bertanya.

"Apakah kau bersama seseorang?"

_Clap!_

Oh! Akashi menutup kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin….

Oke, ini pertanyaan terakhir.

"Bisakah kau menyebutkan berapa orang yang bersamamu dengan tepukan?"

Hening.

Yang akhirnya terdengar,

_Clap!_

Satu…

_Clap!_

Dua…

_Clap! Clap! _

Tiga…empat…

_Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!—_

_ —clap!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N : Oke, silahkan timpuk Suki karena bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi reader-tachi T . T**

**Sesuai judulnya, ide cerita ini emang berasal dari Urband legend yang ada (kebanyakan Jepang). Well, sebenernya banyak Urban Legend di dunia itu, cuma kebanyakannya psikopat semua, Suki jadi gak tega kalo bikin fic yang psikopat terus -_- (yang benernya ngeri sih)/ditendang. Akhirnya Suki ambil yang bagian horror-nya aja, masih banyak sih, cuma males ngetik, hehehe. **

**Yosh! Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai akhir ya. XDD**

**And...**

**Review please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Urban Legend"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre : Horror**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU (cerita ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya) Typo (s), alur kecepetan, OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**Jangan Mengintip**

"Ini kunci kamar Anda. Kamar No. 210 di lantai 14,"

Murasakibara Atsushi mengambil sebuah kunci yang berada di tangan si resepsionis dengan malas. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang terdengar tidak ada niat, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mulai berjalan ke arah lift.

"Ah, Tuan,"

Murasakibara berhenti, berbalik, lalu menoleh ke arah resepsionis.

"Tolong jangan masuk ke kamar yang tak ada nomornya,"

Sebelah alis Murasakibara terangkat, apa itu? Semacam cerita hantu? Oh! Murasakibara hampir saja mendengus ketika mendengarnya.

"Ya, baiklah."

Menginap satu malam di hotel sendirian bukanlah keinginan Murasakibara. Jika bukan karena perintah absolut seorang Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara tidak akan repot-repot untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah hotel yang terpencil di daerah Kyoto. Tidak kah itu terdengar membosankan?

Karena terus saja merutuki kapten basketnya itu, tanpa sadar Murasakibara sudah berada di lantai tempatnya berada. Ia kembali melangkah dan akhirnya mendapat kamar dengan nomor 210. Dan anehnya, kamar itu tepat bersebelahan dengan sebuah kamar yang tidak diberi nomor. Kamar yang diingatkan si resepsionis untuk jangan membukanya.

Baiklah, mungkin orang secuek Mursakibara pun bisa mengenal apa yang namanya penasaran.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, bukannya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, Muraskibara lebih tertarik untuk mendekati pintu tanpa nomor itu. Mungkin karena penasaran, ia mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk melihat isinya.

Oh, mungkin Murasakibara tidak terlalu antusias mendapati apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Ia hanya mendapati seorang wanita tua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang. Posisi duduk wanita tua itu menyamping, sehingga wajahnya terlihat tidak jelas. Yang bisa Murasakibara lihat hanyalah kursi yang terus bergoyang, dan rambut wanita tua itu yang berantakan.

Namun,

Tiba-tiba saja wanita tua itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

Terkejut mendapati dirinya yang tengah mengintip, buru-buru Murasakibara menjauh lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hanya ada wanita tua," ujarnya sambil mendengus pelan, lalu terkekeh geli karena mengira si resepsionis hanya ingin menakutinya.

Namun, malam itu Murasakibara tidak bisa tidur. Setiap ia mencoba menutup matanya, bayangan akan wanita tua yang dilihatnya tadi terus menghantuinya. Entah karena perasaan bersalah atau apa, yang jelas itu semua kembali membuat rasa penasaran Murasakibara muncul kembali. bahkan saking penasarannya, Murasakibara memutuskan untuk keluar kamar lalu kembali mendekati kamar tanpa nomor itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus meminta maaf karena ketahuan mengintip.

Dan begitu ia kembali mengintip, yang Murasakibara lihat hanyalah satu.

Merah.

Bukan merah seperti rambut Akashi Seijuuro. Merah yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar merah. Aah…sepertinya wanita tua itu merasa tidak enak karena baru saja diintip sehingga menutupi lubang kunci pintu kamarnya dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

Keesokan harinya, saat ia hendak _check out_, Murasakibara bertanya kepada si resepsionis mengapa pintu kamar itu tidak diberi nomor. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat si resepsionis memandangnya heran, namun tetap menceritakannya.

"Di kamar itu pernah terjadi pembunuhan," sahut si resepsionis dengan sedih, "Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi karena aku pekerja baru di hotel ini,"

Kecewa dengan jawaban si resepsionis, akhirnya Murasakibara tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Tidak juga bertanya tentang wanita tua yang kemarin dilihatnya. kembali kedua kakinya dilangkahkan mulai meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

"Tapi kudengar seseorang yang terbunuh itu adalah seorang wanita tua,"

Langkah kaki Murasakibara kembali terhenti,

"Wanita tua itu meninggal mengenaskan di kursi goyang yang selalu ia duduki,"

Murasakibara menoleh lalu menatap tidak percaya si resepsionis,

"Dan yang kutahu, kedua bola mata wanita tua itu berwarna merah."

* * *

**Tetap Berhitung**

Suasana di stasiun kereta bawah tanah Tokyo mulai sepi. Lampu-lampu di setiap sudut mulai menyala terang. Tentu saja, ini adalah bawah tanah, tak ada seorang pun yang mau menunggu kereta lewat dalam keadaan yang gelap gulita.

Momoi Satsuki berdecak kesal begitu matanya menatap arah jarum jam. Masih ada lima belas menit untuk menunggu kereta datang. Bagus! Sendirian di stasiun bawah tanah, malam hari, dalam keadaan menunggu. Momoi benci keadaan seperti itu. Terserah apa yang akan dikatakan Aomine Daiki tentang dirinya yang penakut, dia itu seorang gadis! Wajar kalau seorang gadis merasa takut begitu hari menjelang malam.

Keadaan stasiun tetap hening.

Kembali Momoi menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sepuluh menit menunggu kedatangan kereta.

"24…24…24…"

Oh! Nyaris saja Momoi berteriak. Ia memutar tubuhnya cepat untuk mencari sumber suara, menatap sekeliling, dan tatapannya jatuh pada satu titik. Tepat mengarah pada seorang nenek tua yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang khusus digunakan untuk menunggu kedatangan kereta. Sebelah alis Momoi terangkat, sejak kapan nenek tua itu duduk di sana? Atau ia sendiri yang tidak menyadari kedatangan orang lain? Entahlah. Yang jelas, itu semua tidak penting sebelum ia sendiri selamat sampai di rumahnya. Menghela napas pendek, Momoi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada rel kereta.

"24...24…24…"

Momoi tahu suara itu berasal dari nenek yang duduk di bangku tepat berada di belakangnya. Penasaran, gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Sepasang alisnya menyatu begitu mendapati sikap si nenek.

"24…24…24…"

Ini aneh. Nenek itu terus saja menghitung tapi tidak pernah maju atau mundur dalam hitungannnya. Yang orang tua itu lakukan hanyalah duduk bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang, ditambah dengan mulutnya yang terus mengggumamkan angka 24. Merasa penasaran, Momoi mendekati nenek itu, menundukan wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah si nenek, lalu bertanya sopan.

"Nek, apakah Nenek baik-baik saja?"

"24…24…24…"

"Kenapa Nenek terus mengucapkan angka 24?"

"24…24…24…"

Sudah cukup. Momoi bisa gila menghadapi seorang nenek yang sepertinya sudah pikun ini. Tepat pada saat itu suara nyaring kereta datang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Momoi. Namun, belum sempat gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya…

"24!"

"Eh?—Aaaaa!"

Ia merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya sampai batas rel, membuat tubuhnya terpelanting hingga membentur badan kereta, jatuh terjerembab, tergilas, terkoyak, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat, dengan bau amis ditambah tembaga. Mengotori stasiun kereta bawah tanah itu dengan warna merah segar.

Sedangkan si nenek—pelaku yang sudah mendorong gadis tidak bersalah di depannya—hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya, menatap sebentar rel, berjalan ke arah bangku panjang, lalu duduk kembali dengan tubuh yang bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang. Raut wajahnya seolah-olah berkata kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah itu si nenek kembali bergumam,

"25…25…25…"

* * *

**Ada sesuatu**

Suatu malam, Kise Ryouta terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena mendengar sebuah jeritan. Begitu sadar suara jeritan itu berasal dari kamar saudara kecilnya—Kuroko Tetsuya—dengan cepat ia berlari untuk mengecek keadaan saudaranya itu. Hal yang pertama kali ia temukan begitu membuka pintu adalah, Kuroko yang tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya, dalam keadaan gemetar.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa?" tanya Kise khawatir begitu ia sampai di samping tempat tidur Kuroko. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Kise dengan mata besar biru langitnya, menatap dirinya dengan ketakutan.

"Ada sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur…"

Bingung mendapati keadaan seperti itu, Kise membungkuk, menyingkap tirai tempat tidur, lalu menatap ke bawah tempat tidur Kuroko.

Dan hal yang dilihatnya membuat kedua bola mata Kise membulat.

Di bawah tempat tidur, Kise menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

Yang tidak lain adalah saudara kecilnya sendiri, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia tengah meringkuk sambil berkata,

"Ada sesuatu di atas tempat tidur…"

Kise mematung.

* * *

**Aku Tahu**

Tubuh Midorima Shintarou kecil mematung. Keringat dingin mulai menjalari setiap tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang pada pemandangan yang ia lihat lewat lubang kunci kamar tidurnya. Ia melihatnya. Midorima kecil melihat semuanya.

Seorang laki-laki yang datang secara tiba-tiba datang dengan pisau di tangannya. Ayah dan Ibunya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat dimana-mana sehingga mengotori lantai rumah. Sampai akhirnya…

Midorima kecil mendengar suara langkah kaki bergema dan mendekati kamar tidurnya.

Merasa dirinya terancam, Midorima berlari ke arah tempat tidur, lalu meringkuk dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, dan kedua matanya ia tutup rapat-rapat. Jeda sejenak, setelah akhirnya Midorima mendengar suara pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka hingga suara langkah kaki laki-laki itu memenuhi ruangannya.

Midorima semakin menutup matanya erat, ia harus pura-pura tertidur. Ia bisa merasakan kalau laki-laki pembawa pisau itu sempat berhenti didekatnya, lalu bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Bahkan Midorima kecil bisa merasakan deru napas laki-laki itu dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

Laki-laki itu menunggu dirinya untuk terbangun.

Karena penasaran, Midorima membuka sedikit matanya, hanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Namun yang selanjutnya Midorima lihat adalah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, yang akhirnya menampakan sebuah kalimat berwarna merah di daun pintu dengan tulisan…

_"Aku tahu kalau kau sudah bangun,"_

* * *

**Ssstt…**

Akashi mengetuk pintu apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya dengan kesal.

Sekali ketukan. Bertambah dua kali. Menjadi tiga kali. Lalu empat kali. Dan berakhir ketika lima kali. Cukup! Akashi benar-benar kesal sekarang. Akhirnya ia memutar kenop pintu rumah Kuroko, dan ternyata….pintunya tidak terkunci?!

Tanpa perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, Akashi langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar Kuroko. Mudah bagi Akashi menemukannya karena ruangan apartemen Kuroko bisa dibilang minimalis. Dan tanpa mengetuknya, ia kembali membua kenop pintunya dan langsung memasuki ruang tidur Kuroko.

Akashi menemukan Kuroko tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur, dengan selimut menutupi kepala dan badannya sehingga yang terlihat hanya wajahnya saja. Wajah yang lesu, pucat dan…ketakutan?

"Ada apa denganmu, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sering membolos sekolah?" tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada sambil menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Kuroko lirih. Membuat si pemuda berambut merah mengerutkan keningnya. Terlebih begitu mendapati tubuh Kuroko mulai bergetar. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Dia…" kini suara Kuroko yang mulai bergetar,

"Dia? Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas, Tetsuya!"

"Dia melarangku untuk pergi…"

Akashi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kuroko menatap takut pada lemari pakaiannya yang berada di belakang Akashi.

Tidak. Tidak mengarah tepat pada lemarinya.

Namun pada sosok yang terjepit antara lemari pakaian dan dinding kamarnya.

Seorang anak kecil…

….dengan wajah yang rusak.

Anak kecil itu menyeringai lebar, mengangkat jari telunjuknya, lalu menyimpannya di depan bibir.

_"Sssttt…."_

* * *

**A/N : Ngg...sebenernya Suki gak kepikiran buat chapter 2, hehe. Tapi mumpung temen Suki lagi banyak cerita, ada yang minta chap 2 dan atas saran beta reader, akhirnya Suki adain Chap 2 (?). Di sini gak terlalu banyak horror-nya, karena Suki pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau cerita urban legend banyak yang psikopat. Oh ya, makasih yang udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya. Fic ini lanjut lagi atau enggak, semua itu keputusan reader. Hehehe... **

**And...**

**Review Please? \(^_^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Urban Legend"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre : Horror**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo (s), alur kecepetan, OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**Malam itu **

Hyuuga Juunpei mengayuh sepedahnya dengan pelan dan berirama.

Ah, tubuhnya sudah lelah gara-gara latihan basket yang diberikan Aida Riko tadi padanya. Bayangkan saja, gadis itu bisa menambah porsi latihan hanya karena sedang _bad mood_. Ckck, gadis itu yang tengah _bad mood_, mengapa harus anggota klub basketnya yang kena imbasnya? Untuk itu mengapa hari ini Hyuuga lebih memilih mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenang daripada terburu-buru untuk sampai di rumah.

Kebetulan hari sudah malam, sesekali ia merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya ketika ia mengayuh. Menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya. Ah, kapan ia bisa merasakan momen seperti ini lagi?

Hyuuga menarik napas panjang. Baiklah, walaupun angin malam bagus untuk penyegaran, entah mengapa Hyuuga merasa kalau suasana di sekitarnya sedikit menegangkan. Dan….entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi suasana seperti itu sedikit membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Aiisshh….ada apa dengan pikirannya ini? Hyuuga menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sudah cukup menikmati angin malamnya, lebih baik ia mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Jalanan menuju rumahnya terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, malam kian larut. Yang terdengar hanyalah lolongan suara anjing dan nyalanya lampu jalanan. Rumah-rumah pun sepertinya sudah terkunci rapat. Hyuuga kembali menambah kecepatan laju sepeda, tidak menoleh ke kanan ataupun ke kiri, apalagi ke belakang. Ia terus mengayuh, mengayuh dan me—

Tunggu…

Sepasang mata Hyuuga menangkap sesuatu. Tepat di depan lapangan basket dekat taman kota. Putih…dan…cantik? Oh, rupanya seorang gadis bergaun putih yang…hem, baiklah, manis. Berdiri sendirian di sana. Tampak menunggu.

Kalah akan penasarannya, Hyuuga sedikit memperlambat laju sepedanya, terus melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan si gadis. Menyadari kedatangannya, gadis itu menoleh lalu menatapnya. Ya Tuhan…Hyuuga akui mata gadis itu indah sekali. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya larut malam begini?

"Ah, ngg…maaf, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Hyuuga mencoba bertanya. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga dirinya jatuh pada pesona sang gadis.

"Aku tersesat," sahutnya, "Dan aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang karena aku bukan berasal dari Tokyo,"

Hyuuga ber-oh-ria. Rupanya gadis itu tersesat. Ia jadi merasa bersimpati pada gadis itu, tersesat ketika larut malam, terlebih lagi belum mengenal Tokyo. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menjahatinya?

"Kalau begitu, mau ku antar sampai pos polisi? Kebetulan sekali alur yang diambil searah dengan rumahku." Tawar Hyuuga berusaha ramah. Jujur saja, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di malam hari bukan?

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menatap dirinya penuh dengan rasa berterima kasih. Hyuuga meminta gadis itu untuk naik di belakang sepedanya dalam posisi berdiri. Namun, Hyuuga sedikit bergidik ketika kedua tangan si gadis menyentuh kedua pundaknya. Lembut sekali.

Yakin si gadis berpegangan kuat pada pundaknya, Hyuuga kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Kali ini tidak terlalu cepat atau pun lambat. Selama perjalanan berlangsung, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mungkin gadis itu pemalu, pikir Hyuuga sambil terkekeh. Aah…malam ini sungguh romantis baginya. Baiklah, pikirannya mulai kacau.

Sadar karena pikirannya yang mulai melantur, jalur yang diambil Hyuuga mulai mendekati tujuan. Setelah melewati tikungan jalan itu, sepedanya akan melewati rel kereta api, setelah itu sampai di kantor polisi. Ah, mengapa waktu rasanya cepat sekali.

Hyuuga mengayuh sepeda…

Berbelok di tikungan.

Dan sampai di depan sebuah rel kereta api.

Begitu roda sepeda mendekati, tanpa diduga, Hyuuga merasakan pergerakan di sebelah pundaknya. Si gadis di belakangnya mengangkat sebelah tangan, lalu menunjuk tepat rel kereta api. Membuat Hyuuga mengikuti arah telunjuk si gadis.

Gadis itu tertawa dengan suara aneh, lalu berkata, "Di situlah aku mati,"

* * *

**Sudah Malam atau….**

Ah, sial!

Kagami menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal ia begitu bahagia mendapati fakta kalau _weekend _sudah dimulai besok. Yang Kagami ingin lakukan setelah pulang latihan basket yang melelahkan adalah tidur dengan lelap di kasurnya yang empuk. Tapi semua kebahagiaannya itu harus buyar karena sang pemain bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya, memaksa dirinya untuk belajar ke perpustakaan. Jangan tanya mengapa Kagami harus pergi perpustakaan mengingat kalau dirinya harus mengikuti tes perbaikan hampir semua mata pelajaran.

Kagami memang meminta Kuroko untuk mengajarinya, tapi bukan berarti malam _weekend_ yang terpakai juga. Aahh….dasar _Bakagami_, padahal Kuroko sudah berbaik hati mau mengajarinya.

Kagami menggeser pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan. Sepi. Tentu saja, karena hari sudah malam. Beruntunglah penjaga perpustakaan mau memberikannya izin sampai jam sepuluh nanti. Kagami menghela napas pelan, sejak kapan suasana perpustakaan jadi mengerikan seperti ini?

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Ya ampun! Teme!" teriak Kagami tanpa sadar, ia berbalik lalu menggeram, "Bisakah kau datang dengan kehadiran yang lebih nyata?"

"Aku sudah berada di sini ketika Kagami-kun membuka pintu,"

"Terserah!" Kagami mengibaskan tangannya, berjalan masuk lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Kuroko berjalan di belakangnya lalu duduk di bangku depan Kagami. Menyimpan tas, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku.

"Apa yang ingin pertama kali Kagami-kun pelajari?"

"Apa saja!" kembali Kagami mengibaskan tangan, "Yang penting cepat selesai,"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tunggu di sini, aku ingin mengambil beberapa buku."

Kagami tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya menatap Kuroko yang mulai berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku. Menatapnya sebentar, setelah itu kening Kagami mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tidak biasanya pemuda itu akan mendiamkan dirinya seperti ini. Karena biasanya, sebelum belajar dimulai, Kuroko akan sedikit mengomelinya tentang ini dan itu.

Kembali Kagami membuang napas. Lupakan saja, tidak penting. Kagami menoleh ke arah buku-buku yang dikeluarkan Kuroko tadi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Kagami berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan malas Kagami merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, membuka flip ponsel, lalu membuka pesan masuknya.

Detik berikutnya, Kagami mematung.

Pesan itu…

"_Maaf, Kagami-kun. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu belajar di perpustakaan karena suatu urusan. Kau bisa melanjutkan belajarnya di apartemen saja—_

Kagami tidak salah membaca,

—_Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang. Kuroko Tetsuya. _

Itu….tidak mungkin kan?

Kagami menutup flip ponselnya dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tangannya gemetar. Tidak mungkin…

Kalau Kuroko Tetsuya mengiriminya pesan yang berisi tidak bisa datang, lalu….Kuroko yang bersamanya…

"Kagami-kun?"

Oh!

"Ah! Maaf!" Kagami bangkit berdiri, beruntung ia belum mengeluarkan barang-barangnya, berbalik sebentar lalu membungkuk. "Hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak. Belajarnya nanti saja. Dan sekarang juga sudah malam. Aku duluan."

Kagami tidak peduli lagi! Ia berderap ke arah pintu, menggesernya, dan begitu ia keluar, langkah kaki Kagami kembali terhenti ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya berkata,

"_Sudah malam…_

—Kagami menelan ludah,

_…atau sudah tahu?"_

* * *

**Gadis Kecil**

Tok tok tok!

Kegiatan Aida Riko yang tengah mengeringkan rambut sehabis mandi terhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Aida menyampirkan handuknya di sofa kamar hotel, mengerutkan kening karena heran siapa yang datang di malam hari ke kamarnya. Hari ini, para anggota Seirin sedang mengikuti latihan _camp_ dan berkemah di alam terbuka. Hanya dirinya saja—karena seorang wanita—yang diperbolehkan memesan kamar hotel tidak jauh dari tempat latihan anggota Seirin.

Aida berjalan mendekat lalu mengintip lewat lubang pintu.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tok tok tok!

Kembali suara ketukan terdengar.

Mengerutkan keningnya kembali, akhirnya Aida memutar kunci lalu membuka pintunya. Awalnya ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. Namun begitu pandangannya turun ke bawah,

Ia mendapati seorang gadis kecil tengah berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya.

Aida mengerjap—sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba—melirik di sekitar luar, lalu kembali pada si gadis kecil yang memakai jubah mandi berwarna merah. Aida membungkuk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi si gadis.

"Ada apa, gadis kecil?"

"Aku tersesat,"

Oh, rupanya gadis kecil itu tersesat. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau ia harus mengantarkan si gadis untuk menemui orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu dimana kamar orang tuamu?" tanya Aida ramah,

Si gadis menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku terpisah dengan mereka,"

Aida mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Rasanya tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di luar kamar hotel. Aida bangkit berdiri, meraih sebelah tangan si gadis, lalu menuntunya berjalan setelah ia menutup pintu.

"Akan kuantarkan kau ke resepsionis," ujar Aida tetap menuntun si gadis. Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai dua, turun menggunakan lift, setelah itu sampai di lobi tempat resepsionis berada. Begitu sampai di depan meja resepsionis, dilepaskan tangan si gadis dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana, Aida kembali berbalik menghadap di resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?"

"Ah, seorang gadis kecil datang ke kamarku karena tersesat. Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk mencari orang tuanya?"

Si resepsionis mengernyit samar, "Anak kecil yang mana?"

"Anak kecil yang in—"

Tidak ada. Eh? Kemana perginya gadis kecil itu?

Aida menoleh ke samping kanan-nya, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Ke kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu ke belakang, tetap sama. Nihil. Gadis kecil itu sudah tidak ada.

"Tadi gadis itu bersamaku, di sini." Ujar Aida sambil menujuk tempatnya berada.

"Bagaimana rupa gadis itu?"

Aida terdiam sejenak. Tampak berpikir. "Gadis kecil itu berambut ikal cokelat dan memakai jubah mandi berwarna merah,"

Detik berikutnya, raut wajah si resepsionis tiba-tiba saja berubah. Terlihat horror dan menatap Aida dengan pandangan tidak percaya, juga ngeri.

"Kau bertemu dengannya," sahut si resepsionis dengan tercekat,

Aida mengerutkan kening. Apa maksudnya?

"Karena kau sudah bertemu dengannya, aku akan menceritakan sedikit kisah yang terjadi di hotel ini." Si resepsionis berdeham kecil, raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Ia menatap Aida lekat-lekat. "Setahun yang lalu, pernah terjadi suatu tragedi di hotel ini. Di salah satu kamar hotel di lantai yang kau tempati, terdapat tiga anggota keluarga yang mati terbunuh."

Aida menarik napas mendengar cerita pembuka si resepsionis.

"Semuanya berawal karena sepasang suami istri yang bertengkar hebat. Karena kesal dan sudah di luar batas kendali, sang suami—yang kebetulan profesinya sebagai polisi—menembaki dua orang anak dan istrinya sendiri." si resepsionis menghela napas dengan sedih, "Termasuk gadis kecil yang kau temui tadi. Gadis kecil itu sudah tidak ada. Warna merah jubah mandinya karena darah akibat tembakan,"

Kali ini raut wajah Aida membeku. Tubuhnya mematung. Yang benar saja…

"Namun laki-laki yang menembaki istri dan dua anaknya sendiri itu tidak puas. Akhirnya ia keluar kamar, lalu menembaki semua orang yang berada di hotel ini. Termasuk karyawan hotel pun menjadi sasaran tembakannya."

Setelah itu, si resepsionis tersenyum tipis, berbalik dengan perlahan dan menghadapkan punggungnya dengan Aida.

Punggungnya—

"Lihat..."

—berlubang juga berwarna merah.

"Laki-laki itu bahkan menembakku di sini sampai menembus jantung,"

* * *

**Seharusnya**

Suatu malam, Aomine dan Momoi mengenderai sebuah mobil di daerah pegunungan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pasangan sahabat itu untuk mengadakan piknik saat akhir pekan di alam terbuka. Sekadar melepas penat dengan hal yang membuat mereka depresi. Namun, karena terlalu asik dengan acara piknik mereka, tanpa disadari waktu berlalu cepat sehingga mereka terpaksa pulang pada malam hari. Terlebih melewati daerah pegunungan. Yang ada hanyalah pohon dan jalanan tidak menentu yang menemani perjalanan Aomine dan Momoi.

"Ini semua gara-gara Dai-chan! Kalau saja kau tidak terlalu lama berbaring di dekat sungai tadi, kita tidak akan pulang kemalaman kan?!" sunggut gadis di samping Aomine yang tengah mengemudi. Sejak tadi gadis itu hanya menggerutu sambil menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kau yang terlalu lama memotret pemandangan, Satsuki. Jangan menyalahkanku!"

"Tapi karena Dai—Aah!"

Momoi berteriak tertahan ketika Aomine menginjak rem mobil secara mendadak. Menimbulkan suara berdecit yang nyaring.

"Dai-chan! Kenapa berhenti mendadak?" tanya Momoi panik. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memandang ke depan dengan kedua mata membelalak

"Ada seorang anak kecil tadi di depan. Kau tidak melihatnya?" Aomine menoleh, menatap Momoi yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Akhirnya Momoi dan Aomine memutuskan untuk keluar mobil lalu mengecek apakah anak itu terluka karena tertabrak mobil. Namun, mereka berdua tidak mendapati seorang pun di sana. Yang ada hanyalah jalanan berkerikil dan daun-daun pohon. Dan begitu melihat di depan mobil,

Aomine dan Momoi menyadari kalau mereka nyaris saja kehilangan nyawa.

Di tikungan depan mereka, terdapat sebuah jurang. Bisa mereka pastikan kalau jurang itu begitu dalam. Di malam hari seperti itu, sulit untuk melihat bahkan menyadari keadaan jurang itu. Jika saja Aomine tidak mengerem mobilnya tadi, ia dan Momoi pasti akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu.

Jika saja Aomine tidak melihat anak kecil yang dimaksudnya,

Mungkin saja ia sudah ditemukan sebagai mayat bersama Momoi keesokan harinya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Momoi tiba-tiba, "Anak itu pasti hantu. Tetapi hantu yang baik sehingga memperingati Dai-chan untuk mengerem mobilnya,"

Aomine bergidik ngeri ketika sahabat masa kecilnya berkata seperti itu, "Kau jangan bercanda Satsuki! Aku hanya kebetulan lihat bayangan saja dan mengeremnya,"

"Bilang saja kau takut, Dai-chan." Momoi berdecak, "Anak itu ingin menyelamatkan kita dari kecelakaan,"

Namun perkataan Momoi tadi tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja…

Momoi merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

Dimulai dari kedua tangan yang menjalar…

Naik ke pundaknya….

…sampai suara bisikan terdengar tepat di samping telinganya.

"_Seharusnya kalian tadi mati,"_

* * *

**A/N : fufu...kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah kamis malam Jum'at, jadi sekalian publish cerita Urban Legend, kekeke/plak. Oke Minna, sedikit info, buat drabble yang** Sudah malam atau...** sebenernya itu cerita asli, abis Suki dapetnya dari teman yang bilang kalo cerita itu pernah terjadi di Universitas XXX yang kebetulan di Bandung. Hihii...Suki gak tau teman suki dapetnya dari mana, yang jelas Suki hanya mengetik ulang. Hehe. Serem kah?**

**Makasih yang udah baca, fave, follow dan review di chapter sebelumnya ya :D**

**And...**

**Review please? XD **


End file.
